Starlance
The Ba'tavi warrior known as Starlance emerged shortly after the thwarted assault on Earth by the pirate Admiral Elix-Zan. A representative of the Galactic Union and member of the Order of Watchmen, Starlance's mission was to defend Earth until it was ready to take its place on the galactic stage. Description As with most Ba'tavi of the noble caste, Starlance stands well over six feet tall, with long blue-black hair, violet skin and solid white eyes. Generations of genetic manipulation have crafted his body into a peerless weapon. In his persona as Starlance, he wears his Watchman uniform, a knee length white and gold tunic, complemented by pieces of Ba'tavi war gear and ceremonial garb. Biography Before he was the alien defender of planet Earth, Starlance was Ssath D'nar, a scion of one of the greatest noble clans of Ba'tav. His father was the right hand of the Archduke and his most trusted advisor. Ssath was raised a warrior, the beneficiary of the genetic manipulations the nobles caste of Ba'tav had been applying to their children for hundreds of years. Captaining a Ba'tavi warship as an officer in the Union Starfleet, Ssath won glory for his clan and planet in skirmishes against the foes of the Galactic Union. But on his return to Ba'tav Ssath found his home planet vastly changed. The old Archduke had been wounded in a terrorist attack, and lay comatose. Ssath's father had been appointed regent, the other clan leaders not yet prepared to put power in the hands of the Archduke's untested son. Before the year was out the Archduke was dead and Ssath's father charged with his assassination, evidence had been falsified that he had intended to claim the throne. The Archduke's son took power with his corrupt advisors and threw the whole of Clan D'nar in prison, awaiting a show trial and execution.monly the timely intervention of the loyal crew of Ssath's warship saved him and his families lives. Ssath and his family sought asylum with the Union, which was thankfully grafted, on the condition that Ssath join the Order of Watchmen, and put any plans for revenge against Ba'tav's new Archduke from his head. Ssath took the oath but never forgot. Powers, skills and equipment Even the lowliest Ba'tavi has a basic level of telepathy, able to mentally communicate with one another. For a noble like Starlance, these abilities are vastly enhanced, allowing him to search his subjects' memories, plant suggestions or even overload their minds with mental assaults. As the inheritor of centuries of genetic manipulation, Starlance possesses superhuman strength and agility, rapid healing and bones as strong as steel. The Starlance from which he takes his name is a potent weapon which he carries as the scion of his Clan. A telescoping haft and a blade formed of pure energy, the Starlance can penetrate almost any material, shoot blasts of energy, and deliver non-lethal shocks powerful enough to incapacitate most lifeforms. Starlance also wears a Watchman Spacebelt, allowing him to travel at phenomenal speeds in the vacuum of space and fly at a lesser rate in atmosphere. The belt also projects a force field which protects him from vacuum and grants him some protection against assault.